


Baby Groot's Childhood

by groot_guardians14



Series: Baby Groot is Adorable Series [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Groot, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Attempted Murder, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Baby Groot (Marvel), Brother-Sister Relationships, Bullying, Childhood, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, I Am Groot (Marvel), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Starmora
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groot_guardians14/pseuds/groot_guardians14
Summary: One-Shots telling the story of Baby Groot and his childhood on the Milano and the Quadrant. Including, a few Starmora moments as well as moments from Guardians Vol 1 & 2.Warning: Some chapters give off spoilers for Avengers: Infinity War, but I will leave a warning in those chapters.





	1. Bullying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Groot ends up getting bullied at school, it almost costs him his whole life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first Guardians fan fiction, so if I make any mistakes, I apologize. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this cute series of Baby Groot!

Groot was around the size of a 6 year old terran and was in the first grade. However, he does get a little bit bored because he is ahead in everything, but the worst part of school was the bullying.

The bullies had been making fun of him because he wears no clothes, his vocabulary, and because he is a Flora Colossus who has no other living relatives, which leaves Groot all sad and moody when he gets back on the Milano. Groot tried telling the teacher about the bullying and she always accuse him of being the bully. 

One day, Groot was in the restroom washing his face to get rid of the dryness in his face. He had never felt this much sadness in his life, except the time when Peter got shot in the arm really bad and the doctors said there was a 7% chance of him living. Now that was a sad time for all the guardians especially for Gamora and Groot.

When Groot got done washing his face and was starting to walk over to grab a paper towel, he heard the restroom door shut and 3 deep laughs of three 4th grade Terrans and alien. 

"Hey Groot, why don't you go back and cry like a baby to your daddy," the alien boy, Henry said in a mocking voice.

"I am Groot," Groot said with a teary reply in his voice.

"Hey Clarence!" Jose said to Clarence who was the head header of the bullies. "Did you hear that?"

Clarence stepped up towards Groot with a look that told Groot he was about to do something.

"Yeah, and I think this little idiot needs to be taught a lesson," Clarence said as he pulled out a box of matches.

As he was lighting up the match, Groot tried to push through Henry and Jose, but it was like they were to strong for him. They laughed as they took a strong grip of Groot's arms and pushed Groot against the door. 

Clarence walked up towards Groot and said, "Bye bye Loser," before taking the match and putting it against Groot's arm.

They ran out in a instant leaving Groot all alone to die in the boys' bathroom. Groot took the last minutes and his mind started to paint memories of each person he knew. The first one was from when Peter was in the hospital and Groot was sitting on Peter's shoulder while he was reading The Giving Tree. 

His memory of Gamora was from when her and Groot was in Xandar and he made her a flower crown, so that he could show her all the love and thanks for being his mother. She loved the crown and since she did, she wore it to the meeting with Nova Prime and the Nova Corps. 

His memory of Drax was when he was still a baby and Groot was dancing to Jackson 5's I Want You Back and every time Drax turned around, Groot would always pause and would always continue to dance whenever Drax turned back to clean his knives.

His memory of Mantis was when he and her played freeze tag with Nebula and Kraglin. Him and Mantis totally beat Nebula and Kraglin's team by Mantis distracting them and Groot tagging Nebula and Kraglin in order to win. Come to think of it, in 5 months when Gamora gives birth to his new sibling, Mantis and him would have to teach them how to play.

Finally, his memory of Rocket was when Rocket was teaching him how to make a bomb and when Rocket got injured, Groot made him a bomb to blow up the people who tried to kill him. That was one moment that Rocket smiled and hugged Groot in return.

Then, Groot all of a sudden felt sleepy, like his energy had been drained out of him really easily, so whenever he heard the teacher getting the door opened, Groot closed his eyes and then he felt no pain on his arm.

\-----------

Around 2 weeks later, Groot opened his eyes only to see that he was not in the school's bathroom. He was in a hospital bed in a hospital room. When his eyes finally got adjusted to the bright light, he saw a IV hooked up into his left arm and that his right arm was completely gone. 

"GROOT!" 

When Groot tried to raise up, he saw Rocket running towards him with tears starting to form in his eyes. However, when Groot tried to raise up, he felt a really bad pain in his side, but before his head hit the bedpan, Peter caught the back of his head.

"Easy there buddy, just take it easy, okay?"

Groot nodded as he saw Gamora, Nebula, and Mantis sitting in the chairs asleep, while Drax was outside the door guarding the room. However, when Groot said, "I am Groot," saying that he missed everyone, Gamora awoken with tears gathering up in her eyes.

Without any warning, Gamora shot up in her seat and grabbed Groot into a hug, holding him tight like she never wanted to let him go.

"Groot, I missed you so much!" She said with tears in her eyes telling that she had been crying.

Peter reached over to grab Gamora's shoulder, smiling just happy to hear and see that Groot is alive and safe.

Rocket climbed up to Groot's other side to give him a hug. Groot smiled at his family, knowing that those bullies were wrong about him not having a family, he did and he had to thank him for everything, by saying the last words from his dad.

"We are Groot."

Rocket nodded in response, but looked at Groot in his eyes and said, "I love you too buddy, but next time you have a problem with some assholes, just shoot their heads off okay?"

"I am Groot."

After a few minutes of them hugging Groot, Gamora gave a order to Peter about Groot's education.

"Peter, I don't care if you say this is a bad idea, but we're homeschooling him and our child."


	2. Prank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Gamora's daughter, Meredith, Rocket, and Groot plan to prank one member of the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, in my last chapter, I forgot to mention that there will be time jumps, like in this chapter, it'll be Teenage Groot and in the next one it's going to be Baby Groot. Just had to say that and I hope you enjoy the chapter and I am Groot!

Rocket walked into Groot's room in order to see Groot and Mini Quill playing some kind of alien killing game. Although, Rocket does feel sorry for the Teenager and the 6 year old because of the events during the Thanos fight on Earth, but it was nice to see Groot and Meredith getting along. When Meredith was born, Groot took her in as his sister and said that he wanted to teach her everything he knows, but these past couple of weeks was hard on the both of them because Rocket lost everyone. Of course he had Nebula, but he didn't count her as a part of his family. He still has the terrible dreams of those tragic events of losing Groot and Meredith.

\----------

_"No, no, no, no!" Rocket said in shock as he saw Groot turn into dust before Groot said the words that made Rocket officially start to cry._

_"I am Groot!"_

_Meredith ran over to Rocket as fast as her tiny legs can go and gave him a hug. Rocket looked up from crying over Meredith's shoulder in order to see Meredith crying with her golden heart locket in her hand as she gave it to him._

_"If I don't make it, keep it. It has all the good memories in it, but there is a photo album in Groot's room with a lot of memories."_

_Rocket looked up to see her green eyes shine up with tears and he started to shake his head, making himself believe that Quill's kid was not going to die._

_"No, not you too Mer, I can't lose two pieces of my heart."_

_"You know, I have always considered you as a second dad to me. Peter Quill will always be known as Daddy to me, but you Rocket will always be known dad to me. So, if I only have a few seconds, I just wanted to say, I love you Dad."_

_And that was the last words of Meredith before her green skin figure turned to dust._

_\---------_

Rocket didn't care about anyone else's losses, all he cares about was getting his family and his kids back. Now, it was a joy to see Quill's face when Groot and Meredith ran over to Rocket and gave him and hug and yell "DAD!" Who knows, since Gamora found out she was expecting another child, that one might be attached to Quill, but Meredith Nebula Quill was a Rocket's girl, but she also loved everyone on the ship to death, but she hung out more with Rocket and Groot more.

Yeah, it took some time, but these two stolen Rocket's heart.

Even before they left Earth, Groot and Meredith thought about getting them some Terran clothing as a little memory of some what good memory and yes Rocket did buy those clothes, but not with his money. Lucky for him, Rocket managed to hack into Tony Stark's bank account to get the money.

"Hey there Groot! Mer!"

The two turned around to see Rocket come closer to them. Groot paused his game and they leaned up on the top of Groot's green couch in order to listen better.

Meredith wore her new night clothes which was a baggy purple T-Shirt with a Scooby Doo symbol on it and black leggings. Groot also thought it would be better if he wore a baggy white T-Shirt just to make Meredith feel safe because she was spending the night in Groot's room. Ever since the Infinity War, Meredith was scared of having nothing of Groot just to remember him by. She clearly stated pictures weren't enough, so ever since, Groot always wore a white T-Shirt to sleep in because of Meredith.

"I am Groot?"

"Well Groot, I'm was thinking because since no one has thought of something to do, I was thinking about the 3 of us pranking someone on the ship," Rocket suggested as he started doing his "fake" laugh.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Meredith said as she jumped up and down with her long, curly red hair bouncing with her.

\--------

The three duo slowly opened the door to Peter and Gamora's room while Groot was carrying a metal jug of light pink paint. The plan was to dump the paint on Peter and Gamora and when they wake up, they run to Groot's room and lock the door for the night.

"Alright Groot, you and Meredith dump the paint, while I stay on the look out."

Meredith and Groot gotten into their positions with the open paint jug at the bottom of Peter and Gamora's bed, while Rocket opened up the door and stood by it. Groot took Meredith and putted her on his back, while he dumps the paint.

"Alright on the count of three, 1...2...3!" Meredith whispered at the best at what a 6 year old could do.

Just then, Groot threw the paint jug and it landed on Peter's head and the Quills were not impressed with the duo that just dumped paint on them.

"ROCKET! ARE YOU CRAZY!" Gamora yelled which told them that she was mad.

"Yeah," Peter said as he rubbed the back of his head, but then gave them a mischievous grin.

"If you don't run right now, the tickle monster's coming after a little girl named Meredith Quill."

"Groot! HELP ME!"

Groot then took off running with Meredith holding on tight to him and when they got to Groot's room, they saw Peter and Rocket running towards the door and before either one of them could get to the door, Groot closed the door and locked it. Then, when Groot got into his bed, Meredith climbed up into his bed and started to hug Groot.

"Thank you Groot! You're the best brother a half Terran and half alien girl could ask for."

Groot hugged her back and she fell asleep snuggling Groot and even when Groot fell asleep, he never bothered to remove Meredith from her position.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed Groot being all cute and adorable to cover up all the events of Infinity War. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter of cuteness and I am Groot!


	3. First Day of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Groot (Grootiez)
> 
> Baby Groot's first day of preschool on Xandar and he makes a new friend with a very fragile girl.

"I am Groot!" Groot squealed with pure joy as him and Rocket walked into the preschool classroom. Rocket on the other hand, was disgusted by all the decorations that was hanging up on the classroom's walls like the puppy dogs in clothes with their own firetruck. 

As soon as they got in line to confirm Groot was there, Groot jumped off Rocket's shoulder and ran towards the toy kitchen that was sitting in the back right corner of the room. Now this brings back memories from before Yondu's death. One time, Drax was preparing some kind of soup with some kind of meat that everyone (except Drax) thought that it was disgusting. So, Peter detracted Drax with metaphors so that Drax would get detracted that he would burn the meat he was cooking on the stove. 

Groot went over and started to "cook" pancakes when a small girl tapped on his shoulder. She was around his age with a strawberry blond hair, brown eyes, and she had light purple skin. She had on a light green dress that came down to her knees with black flats. Her long strawberry blond hair was in a loose, but tight braid.

"Hello, my name is Irisabel, but you can call me Iris."

Groot looked over to see Rocket signing him in before looking back at the girl.

"I am Groot!" He said while sticking out his right hand for her to shake it. She shook it and when Iris and Groot sat down against the toy kitchen, they started to have a conversation.

"So Groot, tell me anything about yourself."

"I am Groot."

"That's my favorite song too!"

Groot started laughing as Iris starting singing Jackson 5's I Want You Back, but their conversation was interrupted by the teacher instructing the students to sit in straight lines on the carpet. Groot and Iris sat in the front rolls because they were the first kids to listen, while the others threw stuff or they either threw a mortal fit. 

While Iris was watching the action, Groot turned around to see Rocket sitting in the bright red chair where the teacher told the parents or guardians to sit. When the misbehaving children finally sat down the teacher sat down in a fuzzy pink chair that was leaned against the wall, in the middle of the classroom, but was in front of the carpet.

"Hello boys and girls! My name is Miss Shelly and I'm going to be your preschool teacher! Now where you are sitting now, will be your assigned carpet spot for the rest of the school year. Now, what we're going to be learning this year is your ABC's, numbers, and life skills like how to brush your teeth and showing your creative side!"

Soon, Rocket stood up in his chair to make a comment.

"Miss What's Your Face I approve of this, but where is the how to make a bomb and how to create and shoot a gun lesson?"  
\-------  
At the end of the school day, Iris ran over to Groot and Rocket and gave Groot a hug while saying, "See you tomorrow, Groot!" As soon though as Iris ran back to the toy kitchen and Rocket and Groot was leaving, Groot had the biggest smile on his face. When they left the school building, Rocket looked over to see Groot smiling.

"Is that girl your new friend?"

"I am Groot!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Groot (Grootiez) for requesting this and I hope you liked this! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I am Groot!


	4. How Babies are Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Groot (Grootiez)
> 
> The Guardians try to explain the Birds and the Bees to Baby Groot.

"I am Groot?"

Rocket spitted out his drink of water in complete shock to Groot's question. He never thought this day would come until Groot was a teenager. Groot just asked him how were babies made.

"Why in the flark do you ask that?"

"I am Groot."

"You heard Quill ask Gamora if she wanted kids."

Rocket shook his head as if he was stressed out completely.

"I swear if Quill reproduces other Quills, there is a 50% chance that the child will get his stupidity and another 50% chance that the child will get Gamora's smart ass mouth."

"I am Groot?"

"Oh crap, I just made this conversion worse."

Then all of a sudden, Rocket came up with a idea that would get him out of this situation. Rocket did his sneaky little smirk and started to rub his hands together.

"Groot, I know someone who can tell you."

\------------

"I AM GROOT!" Groot screamed at the top of his lungs as he ran towards Peter and Gamora who was making out on the couch. They immediately stopped when they saw Groot's tiny body running towards them.

"Hey there Little Guy," Peter said as Gamora lifted Groot up to put in between Peter and her.

"I am Groot?" Peter looked down at Groot while nodding his head. Gamora walked out to leave the two be, when she heard Drax scream.

"Groot, you can ask me anything you want." "I am Groot?" Peter's face then turned blood red from embarrassment. His blue eyes was in the state of shock, basically his whole entire body was in the state of shock.

"Oh wow, uh okay- This was sudden and why did you come and ask me?" Peter said as he rubbed the back of his head, stroking the curls from his strawberry blond hair.

"I am Groot."

"WAIT ROCKET SAID I WAS AN EXPERT AT DOING THIS, THAT I WOULD EXPLAIN IT TO YOU MUCH BETTER!?" Groot nodded as they heard Rocket laughing from down in the engine room and Peter started to come up with a plan in his head.

_Okay, so, I'll explain it to him, but with just not with the actual names for them._

"So Groot, you have the mommy and the daddy and they do stuff," with Peter doing air quotes for the word stuff. "Okay, when they do this "stuff" the mommy gets pregnant and that means that the mommy carries the baby around for a couple.....of.......months."

"I am Groot?"

"Where the mommy carries baby at is inside of her stomach."

"I am Groot?"

"When the mommy eats, half of the food she eats goes into her digestive system, while the baby gets the other half."

Drax soon came in with him holding a white cloth to the center of his neck. Gamora soon came in to explain the situation.

"Kraglin was practicing how to whistle Yondu's arrow, the arrow landed in Drax's neck.

"Yes, but I, Drax the Destroyer, felt nothing and ended up taking the wound." Drax said as his fist started punching his heart.

Gamora went to sit down on the loveseat, while Drax sat right next to her.

"So, what were you and Groot talking about when I left to get Drax."

"I am Groot!"

Gamora soon dropped her glass of water in complete shock, while Drax looked towards Peter.

"You still haven't told him yet?!"

 "No, I haven't. He's still too young. He's like a 6 year old in Terran years.

"Well, me and Hovat explained it to Kameria around Groot's age. Every Winter Solace."

Rocket soon walked into the room after his laughing spell at laughing at these idiots arguing over the proper age to explain the birds and the bees.

"I am Groot?"

Drax soon told Groot what the others didn't want Groot to know until he was older.

"What Peter meant by doing "stuff" is that the parents and they screw around."

"I am Groot."

"Oh yeah. I did explain that process to you when I stayed behind and babysitted you." 

The others snapped their towards Drax with Gamora having an angry look on her face.

"Drax! How could you?"

"Well it's not like I told your secret, Gamora!"

Peter then looked towards Gamora when Mantis came in. Groot saw Mantis and went from the couch to Mantis's shoulder.

"Am I the only one who doesn't know what's going on?!" Peter screamed.

"Oh no Peter. I also know too!" Mantis yelled.

Rocket soon ran towards the refrigerator in order to grab 2 bottles of champagne and laid one down in Peter's lap and then started drinking the one.

"Congrats Quill," Rocket said as he sat down on the couch underneath the ship's tape deck. 

"What is everyone congratulating me for?!"

Mantis's antennas soon lighted up and she smiled and sat down next to Peter.

"You're going to be a father!"

Soon, Drax started laughing before saying, "I remember that night. That was the night where you was punching the wall and you said Gamora had to kiss you to stop. Plus, Groot started asking me about what you were doing, so I went ahead and explained it to him!"

Peter soon got up and kissed Gamora passionately while Groot looked at them confused.

"I am Groot?"

Drax soon looked over at Groot.

"Don't worry dumber, smaller Groot. If you have anymore questions, please ask me."

Rocket looked at Drax with his usual angry expression.

"No you will not and also, you will never babysit my son again!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would have to be one of the best chapters I've ever written. It was a fun chapter to write! Thanks for reading and.....I am Groot!!!


End file.
